Bogeyman (Marvel)
Bogeyman (real name: Douglas Carmody) is a supervillain in Marvel Comics. He is primarily an enemy of Power Pack. He is an unrelenting bigot and a terrorist who sees all mutants as evil yet has always been a cruel and violent individual himself, to the point he regularly tries to torture and kill innocent children. Despite his psychopathic tendencies Douglas was originally the boss of the Power Pack's father but became aware of the Power Pack's unusual abilities; this sparked a hatred of the Power Pack in Douglas as he believed they were mutants (despite the fact they were mutated humans, not actual mutants) - this sparked his murderous obsession with killing the Power Pack and their loved ones. History Originally a normal human, Bogeyman would be transformed into a demon during the events of Inferno and continued his crusade against mutants, still intent on killing them for being "freaks" despite his own status resembling a monster : during this event he also murdered many humans for their "lawlessness" during the invasion, he also murdered a man simply for being obese (despite his own rather obese appearance) - this shows that as a demon Bogeyman's psychopathic violence was much more open and he no longer held back as he did during his mortal life, though he still preferred to hunt child victims over adults and shows great sadism in his new role as a literal "bogeyman" figure. Bogeyman is known for committing hate crimes but his two worst crimes have been when he captured the Power Pack parents and forced the Power Pack to reveal their powers to said parents, causing major psychological trauma - he then proceeded to drag the parents around a hellish New York during Inferno and nearly killed them. Bogeyman's second worst crime was when he manipulated a young mutant girl, kidnapping her and firebombing her home before planning to sell her to demons. Another notable atrocity committed by Bogeyman was when he managed to possess Luke Cage and caused the hero to commit a massacre - this resulted in the monster finally being defeated by the combined efforts of the Fantastic Four themselves, with the Human Torch exploiting Bogeyman's fear of fire to finally free Cage and send Bogeyman back to Hell. Powers and Abilities As a demon Bogeyman is a living sponge capable of absorbing vast amounts of damage as well as giving him shape-shifting properties that allow him to become akin to liquid, in addition he has horrific claws and teeth by which to tear and bite at vistims: prior to being a demon he used to work for the Right and had numerous power-suits : he is also an utterly ruthless criminal with no qualms about harming (and even killing / torturing) young children (in fact he delights in such acts and has specifically targetted children over adults, making him a truly heinous individual, even by supervillain standards). He was later revealed to be able to possess others via a dark ring, allowing him to also take on a more shadowy form - he used these new abilities to possess Luke Cage but was vulnerable to fire (which he feared due to events in Inferno) : this would lead to his ultimate defeat at the nuclear flame of Human Torch. Personality Bogeyman is a sadistic, xenophobic terrorist who has developed an obsessive hatred of the Power family due to the fact they unconditionally love their children, despite the children being mistaken as mutants by Bogeyman - he strongly believes parents who still love and protect their children after said children are revealed as mutants are traitors to humanity and he enjoys tormenting and killing such individuals when he can. Bogeyman's most disturbing trait, however, is that he finds great satisfaction in stalking and torturing children over adult prey, he tries to justify his actions via saying mutant children are not human and evil - yet he is happy to make deals with Hell itself to achieve power and his demonic form has even been suggested as being a physical manifestation of the true "ugliness" within his very soul. Bogeyman's dark, psychopathic personality can easily be seen when the mutant mystic known as Magik once found out his true desire in life, which was to become rich on the murder of countless innocent mutant children - the desire was so depraved Magik banished Bogeyman to Hell itself, being disgusted with his nature (this is notable since Magik has grown up in Hell-realms and been exposed to many demonic overlords with depraved personalities, yet still saw Bogeyman's goal as shocking). Bogeyman is also a deeply violent hypocrite, for example he murdered several humans during a demonic invasion for offending him with their lawlessness, only to murder an obese man who was cheering on his actions simply for "letting himself go" - he is also very fond of xenophobic rants about mutants and how they are abominations against nature, while flying into a rage if confronted with his own inhuman appearance. Gallery Bogeyman-marvel.png Power_Pack_Vol_1_42.jpg Power_Pack_Vol_1_63.jpg bogeyman-shadowform.jpg|Bogeyman's shadow-form, after possessing Luke Cage. Power_Pack_Vol_1_43.jpg Category:Mutated Category:Damned Souls Category:Xenophobes Category:Hypocrites Category:Marvel Villains Category:Bogeymen Category:Supervillains Category:Monsters Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychopath Category:Luke Cage Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Cannibals Category:Possessor Category:X-Men Villains Category:Satanism